O Convite
by Moomo x3
Summary: Em uma simples noite um convite foi feito, resta sabermos se será aceito. 1ª Fic com a ajuda de Kappuchu09 Arigatou Kappuchu-chan! *0* - Yaoi/NaruSasu


_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**O convite**

_Por KisaFishGirl_

A noite estava linda, a lua cheia se destacava na escuridão. Nas ruas só se via o pequeno grupo de amigos deitados na laje de uma casa, sendo iluminados pelo luar. Todos riam e conversavam alto, levando alguns xingos dos vizinhos de vez em quando.

Uma rosada se levanta, espreguiçando-se desajeitadamente.

- Já está tarde, tenho que descansar para uma missão amanhã. – com um leve aceno, separa-se do grupo.

- Já estou indo também, senão terei que carregar o Lee. – o garoto olhava divertido para o moreno estatelado na laje. – Não me encarrego por ele. Vamos Akamaru!

Neste mesmo momento, todos viram seus olhares para um certo Hyuuga que tentava inutilmente sair dali despercebido. Ele suspirou derrotado.

- Baka, você só me dá trabalho... Quem mandou colocarem sake no seu refri?

- Eu... – soluçou - N-não estou bê...bado... – embriagado, não conseguindo formular uma resposta decente, tentou convencer os amigos de que estava sóbrio.

- Não vai conseguir levá-lo enquanto ele estiver acordado. – diz calmamente o moreno com olhos cor de ônix, sendo seguido por uma risada divertida de um certo loiro logo atrás.

-Lee? – o Hyuuga chama calmamente, esperando seu amigo estatelado virar para si.

- o qu...? – com um forte soco no estômago, Lee desmaiou.

- Resolvido – o moreno fala com sarcasmo, pegando o amigo da laje e colocando-o sobre seu ombro. Com um aceno rápido, se despede, deixando os dois garotos rindo sozinhos.

Sasuke se levanta lentamente, fazendo uma despedida silenciosa.

- Sasuke, está tarde! Não quer ir lá pra casa? – O loiro fala espontaneamente, com aquele típico sorriso no rosto.

O Uchiha para, e olha para o céu estrelado, começando a formular uma boa desculpa.

- Yosh! Vamos lá! – Naruto diz alegremente, abraçando Sasuke pela cintura.

- Ei, já disse para não tomar as decisões por mim...

- É fácil saber o que quer quando está comigo Sasu – Aperta mais o braço na cintura do namorado. Ao ouvir isso, o moreno cora de leve, revirando os olhos.

- Baka...

**XxxXxxX**

Ao chegarem a casa, escutam um certo barulho saindo da barriga de Naruto.

- Ah... acho que to com fome. – diz ele meio desajeitado.

O moreno simplesmente ignora como de costume, acompanhando o outro até a cozinha.

- Tem lámem! – o loiro fala alegremente, já preparando tudo para cozinhar o seu querido macarrão.

Sasuke se escora no balcão da cozinha, pega uma fruta qualquer ali ao lado e começa a brincar com ela, jogando-a de uma mão para outra. Naruto olha a cena divertido, se aproxima lentamente do moreno e começa um beijo carinhoso, passando suas mãos pela cintura dele. Sasuke recua um pouco tentando impedi-lo, mas acaba sendo prensado entre a bancada e o corpo do namorado. O loiro aprofunda o beijo, acariciando as costas do moreno por debaixo da camisa.

O Uchiha custava a recusar aquilo. Tais carícias não o deixavam pensar direito, mas sabia que teria de resistir. Ficava cada vez mais revoltado ao perceber que o loiro conseguia dominá-lo, quando sente uma mão ousada indo lentamente até o cós de sua calça.

Sabia que tinha que acabar com aquilo, antes que fosse tarde.

Sasuke empurra o loiro, fazendo-o se afastar. Emburrado, o loiro recomeça outro beijo forçado, mas o Uchiha não se entregou, mordendo com força o lábio do outro. Naruto grunhiu de dor e se afastou bruscamente com a boca sangrando.

- Merda Sasuke! Por que diabo fez isso?!

- Você não sabe quando é à hora pra parar??

- Qual é o problema?? Está com medo de não aguentar??

- Cala boca! A culpa não é minha de que você é assim tão atirado!

- A culpa também não é minha se você é assim tão fraco!

- Retire o que disse maldito!

- Qual é o seu problema Sasuke?? - O moreno abaixa a cabeça um tanto quanto corado.

- Eu... – sussurrava envergonhado.

- O quê?

- Eu s... – tenta inutilmente falar um pouco mais alto.

- Hã??

- EU SOU VIRGEM, MALDIÇÃO!

E na cozinha, ouvia-se somente um grilo a cantar.

**XxxXxxX**

Após o banho, Naruto se prepara para dormir e deita-se em sua cama, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido no dia... em especial a revelação do moreno. Sasuke sai do banheiro calmamente com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, sendo seguido prontamente por um maravilhado par de olhos azuis.

-S-sasu...? – o loiro diz meio corado, fazendo o outro desviar o olhar tentando esconder o vermelhidão de seu rosto.

- Baka... preciso de um pijama.

- Ah, precisa mesmo? – o loiro não resistiu em usar um pouco de sarcasmo na situação.

Muitas vezes na vida sasuke quis torturar alguém, realmente muitas vezes. E naruto naquele momento lhe parecia apetitosamente masoquista o suficiente para sofrer a irá de um Uchiha enfurecido... Mas isso não quer dizer que o moreno fosse realmente torturá-lo, afinal de contas o rosto levemente corado do loiro lhe era muito agradável aos olhos...

O moreno balançou a cabeça levemente, que porcaria foi essa? Naruto não estava bonitinho com aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes e sedentos de desejo, nem sua boca entre aberta implorando para ser explorada, muito menos sua face corada. Ele não estava bonito... Ele estava absolutamente e divinamente... _Sexy_.

- A não ser que queira continuar o que começamos lá na cozinha – disse o moreno impulsivamente, para logo após morder a própria língua se amaldiçoando do que havia acabado de falar... Maldita testosterona.

O loiro levanta prontamente para atender á sugestão de Sasuke, encurralando-o na parede de frente para si.

- Isso é um convite? – Naruto fala sedutoramente.

- ... – Sasuke cora rapidamente, não responde. O loiro se aproveita da situação e passa a beijar sensualmente o pescoço do moreno. Sasuke começa a respirar pesado sem perceber, seus pulsos estavam sendo segurados por uma das mãos do namorado.

-Sasu? Vou aceitar isso como um sim... – Naruto ri malicioso, agora descendo os beijos para o peito nu do moreno.

- Naruto...

- Não se preocupe, só farei você pensar melhor sobre o que quer. – com isso, Naruto se levanta e beija o moreno delicadamente. Com uma de suas mãos, retira a toalha de Sasuke e começa um movimento lento e contínuo em seu membro.

O Uchiha começava a respirar mais pesado a cada movimento que o loiro fazia. Naruto o vira de costas para si e começa um ritmo rápido, fazendo o moreno gemer baixo. Por algum motivo sua calça parecia terrivelmente mais apertada que o normal. Sasuke se apoiava com seus braços na parede, gemendo cada vez mais alto enquanto sentia leves beijos e chupões em seu pescoço.

- Ora Sasu... Você já está assim? Nem fomos para a cama ainda! – Naruto riu maldosamente. O moreno já estava chegando ao limite.

O loiro vira o namorado para si novamente, continuando os movimentos com sua boca. Sasuke geme alto, seus dedos se encontravam enterrados nos cabelos loiros.

Maravilhado com a cena, com o prazer que proporcionava ao o outro, Naruto vê o moreno chegar ao ápice de tudo, com seus olhos entreabertos de prazer. Cansado Sasuke deixa-se cair, tentando normalizar sua respiração.

O garoto segura o moreno nos braços, deitando-o na cama e depois fazendo o mesmo.

- Boa noite Sasu... – diz baixinho no ouvido do moreno, mas este já caíra no sono.

**XxxXxxX**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. A claridade adentrava o quarto, acordando o Uchiha. Ele abria os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com um loiro esparramado no meio da cama. Começa a rir ao ver a cara amassada do garoto ao seu lado, por que afinal, ninguém é de ferro. Aproxima-se dele, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Isso o fez relembrar a noite anterior, do "convite" não respondido.

-"_Tenho que repensar minhas vontades..._" – O garoto tira uma conclusão básica, sendo depois tirado de seus pensamentos por um suspiro do loiro.

- Hn... Bom dia Sasu – diz sonolento.

- Ah, bom dia... Te acordei?

- Hai, mas ser acordado assim todos os dias não seria má idéia... – o loiro fala sorridente, abraçando o namorado – Do que estava rindo?

- ... Nada não.

- Nada?

- ...

- Imagino que possa ser sobre a noite anterior... – fita o moreno com um ar triunfante.

- Ahn, talvez... – cora de leve, desviando o olhar do namorado.

- Bom, de qualquer forma... – dá um breve selinho no moreno - A próxima vez será ainda melhor. Pode ter certeza disso.

- Então... Acho é melhor eu me preparar logo – Sasuke responde ansioso. Ou com um pouco de medo... Não, ansioso mesmo.

- Calma, vou tentar ser gentil com você! – o loiro ri maldosamente.

- Baka! – levanta-se da cama indo até o banheiro, soltando-se dos braços do namorado.

- OMG Sasu, assim você se mata! – o moreno se vira para a cama novamente e vê uma grande hemorragia nasal ali acontecendo. Por um momento não entende nada, mas quando olha para si mesmo, consegue compreender.

- Você "esqueceu" do meu pijama!!

- E você da sua toalha ali no canto. – O loiro completa com muita malícia, fitando o moreno. – Sasu, se você continuar assim, como veio ao mundo, vou eu mesmo te preparar para a próxima!

Sasuke para por um minuto e logo volta para a cama, engatinhando um pouco por cima dela até o loiro.

- Sasu?? – Naruto estranha a reação do moreno, mas esquece disso completamente ao sentir um corpo quente junto ao seu. Sasuke chega ainda mais perto, dando uma leve mordidinha na orelha do loiro, após sussurrar ao seu ouvido:

- Naruto... O convite ainda está aberto.

---


End file.
